Everyday
by soundedlikefootsteps
Summary: Hermione convinces Harry, Ron and Ginny to play SingStar with her....what will be revealed? Kind of fluffy.... Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or High School Musical, never have, never will...(**

**Everyday**

_Italics indicates Harry is singing_

**Regular bolded indicates Ginny is singing**

_**Bolded italics indicates both are singing**_

ALL CHARACTERS ARE 15 YEARS OLD

"So, what did you say we were going to do tonight, Hermione?" asked Ron, a blank look on his face.

"I've already told you Ronald, you ought to listen more carefully. We are going to be playing a Muggle game. It is called SingStar and we are going to be playing on a console called a PlayStation," explained Hermione, "It's kind of like karaoke, but more fun."

Ron still had a blank look on his face. Hermione must have noticed, as she said, "Honestly, Ron, I'll set it up and you'll see what its like."

Hermione conjured a powerpoint and plugged in a TV and PlayStation, both of which her parents had sent her. She turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "Are you two in? It's more fun with more people."

Ginny nodded her head vigorously; Harry on the other hand, reluctantly nodded his head after receiving 'death glares' from the two females.

"Alright," said Hermione, "Ron and I will sing first, then Harry and Ginny."

She chose a song for her and Ron; one of her favourites, 'MMMBop' by the Muggle band, Hanson.

As they finished their song, they earned a large round of applause from Harry and Ginny.

"Alright you two, I know the perfect song for you!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry saw what she chose, and couldn't agree more. "Everyday," he whispered to himself.

"Okay Harry, you will sing the male part, Ginny, female," explained Hermione.

Before they had a chance to say anything, the song came through the speakers, and Harry began to sing.

_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance._

_So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can._

Ginny looked at Harry, nervous about singing. Harry saw this, gave her a reassuring smile, and pointed at the TV screen, indicating that it was almost her turn.

**Make it last forever, and never give it back.**

She sang into the microphone, afraid that something might happen, but realised that she actually liked singing, especially with Harry, whom she liked.

_It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at._

_**Because this moment's really all we have….**_

_Everyday,_

_Of our lives,_

**Wanna find you there,**

**Wanna hold on tight.**

'This is sort of true,' thought Ginny, 'I don't want Harry to die at the hands of the Dark Lord, I want him in my life forever.' Ginny's eyes started to gather tears, as she realised the look that Harry's emerald eyes held.

It was a look of love and compassion, his eyes had a small glint, just like Dumbledore when he thought of something.

_Gonna run,_

_**While we're young,**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_Everyday,_

_**From right now,**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

Harry looked at Ginny, and thought, 'I wonder what she would think if I told her that I loved her? Because I certainly do….Always have, always will.' Harry sighed as he thought of this and than realised that Ginny had tears in her eyes. 'May as well start small,' he thought.

**Take my hand**

He took her hand, and she looked at him, then down at their hands, then back at him, wandering what Harry was doing. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'he's holding my hand and that's all that matters.'

_Together we, will celebrate _**(celebrate)**

_**Whoa, everyday.**_

**They say that you should follow**

_And chase down what you dream_

**But if you get lost and lose yourself**

_What does it really mean?_

**Whoa, oh**

**No matter where we're going**

_Ooh yeah, _

_It starts from where we are_

Harry thought of the trip to find Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes, and smiled to himself, wandering if he was going to leave the Weasley's with Ron and Hermione to find the Horcruxes.

**There's more to life **

_**When we listen to our hearts**_

_**And because of you I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Everyday, of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there**_

**Wanna hold on tight**

_**Gonna run,**_

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

**Whoah**

_**Everyday,**_

_From right now,_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

**Together**

_**We will celebrate**_

**Whoah,**

**Everyday**

_We're taking it back,_

_Doing it here together,_

**It's better like that,**

**I'm stronger now than ever.**

_We're not gonna lose,_

_**Cause we get to choose**_

_**That's how it's gonna be**_

_Everyday,_

_Of our lives,_

**Wanna find you there,**

**Wanna hold on tight**

_Gonna run,_

_While we're young_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Keep the fai-aith**_

_**Everyday,**_

_**Of our lives,**_

_Wanna find you there,_

_**Wanna hold on tight**_

_Gonna run _**(gonna run)**

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_Whoa, yeah, yeah_

**Everyday **_(everyday)_

**From right now **_(from right now)_

**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

_Take my hand _**(take my hand)**

_Together_

_We will celebr__**ay-ay-ate.**_

_**Everyday**_

**Whoah-oh-oh**

**Everyday**

_Whoa, whoa_

**Oh, everyday**

_Nah, nah, everyday_

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_

**I say everyday**

_Everyday_

**Everyday**

_Ev-eryday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

**Everyday **_(yeah)._

Harry and Ginny ended the song, both completely unaware of the thunderous applause around them as Harry leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on Ginny's lips. Ginny, surprised at first, wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as he broke the kiss.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ginny gasped, "I love you too," she answered.

"About bloody time, you two! It's been long enough!" exclaimed Ron.

They looked at Ron, wide grins on their faces, but as they faced him, they realised that not only were Ron and Hermione watching them, but the whole Weasley clan had congregated behind the couch and seen them kiss. They both blushed.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you dears! I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

"I best remember to thank Hermione for tonight," muttered Harry to himself.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

In this part, no one is singing, I just wrote down the lyrics as if you were hearing them off the radio……Enjoy!

FOUR YEARS LATER

Ginny's 19th Birthday

"Time for presents!" exclaimed Hermione, as everyone piled their gifts onto the table inside the Weasley house, that is, all except Harry Potter.

Ginny smiled at her best friend, then went to the head of the table, where all the presents were.

"Um, Ginny?" said Harry, "Would you be able to open mine last?"

"Sure, why?" she answered.

All she got back was, "You'll see."

Ginny was amazed at the amount of presents she got, all of them she loved. (A/N::I was going to put something in here that reminded me of my 6 year old cousin, but decided against it. As he opens every present, he says, 'It's just what I always wanted!' Now its what we say too sometimes. Lol.). Finally, it was the gift she had been waiting for. Harry's gift.

"Uh, Gin? I've got it here," said Harry looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, right, sorry. I thought it was on the table," replied Ginny.

Harry walked towards his girlfriend of four years and looked her in the eyes as he got down on one knee, hands trembling as he pulled out a small box. Ginny gasped.

"Um, Gin, I know we're only nineteen, but I love you more than I thought I would ever be able to love anyone. After all the agony, heartache and pain that I've been through, after all the deaths I've witnessed, you've always been the one that's been there for me. I would like to do the same for you one day, if you ever need me to. Your family will always have a place in my heart, but I would like it if I could actually become a part of the Weasley clan by asking you to share my last name. Ginny Wealsey, will you marry me?" asked Harry.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Um, well, I thought-"he started

"That was a rhetorical question Harry."

"Oh, right."

After all the congratulations, hugs and kisses, Mrs Wealsey said, as she turned on the wireless, "Well, I think this calls for a celebration!"

"….And now, from a muggle film called High School Musical 2, here is a song called 'You Are The Music In Me'," said the man on the radio station.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words 'once upon a time'_

_Makes you listen, theres a reason_

_When you dream_

_There's a chance you'll find _

_A little laughter or happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_That's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_You're pulling me_

_When I hear my favourite song,_

_I know that we belong_

_Whoa, you are the music in me_

_It's living in both of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met,_

_Can't explain, there's no name for it_

_I sang you words I never said,_

_And it was easy (so easy)_

_Because you see (I see) _

_The real me_

_As I am, you understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice above the noise_

_And know I'm not alone_

_Oh, you're singing to me_

_When I hear my favourite song,_

_I know that we belong_

_Whoa, you are the music in me_

_It's living in both of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing_

_We got the power to say what we feel_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside_

_Na, na, na, na (oh yeah)_

_Na, na, na, na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favourite song,_

_I know that we belong (we belong)_

_Whoa, you are the music in me_

_It's living in both of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah_

Harry and Ginny were dancing with each other throughout the whole song, and when it ended, they pressed their foreheads together and Harry whispered, "I love you…"

"Oh, Harry, I love you too," whispered Ginny.


End file.
